Flat files in general have been known for a long time and most typically are constructed of metal. In recent years, flat files constructed of nonmetallic substances such as corrugated board and/or particle board have become popular. Such files typically have a number of shelves therein which serve to locate the drawers of the file. These shelves are typically located inside an outer shell by means of locating devices on either side of the shell. These locating devices may be formed of particle board having slots cut therein for receipt of the shelves or may be formed sets of several thicknesses of corrugated material fastened to the shell in spaced relationship between sets so as to provide slots for the shelves. The latter construction has been less than satisfactory in that such a construction requires very precise location of the corrugated portions so as to provide for the proper spacing of the shelves and therefore the drawers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a support member which is easily and inexpensively manufactured and in which the spacing of the shelves can be controlled and dictated to a high degree.